


Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Possible PTSD trigger, Post War, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, everyone is taking time off to relax and deal with everything that has happened to them. In a world free of Voldemort, Harry and Draco should be able to sleep soundly at night; except Harry cant forget about the role the Malfoy's played in the war and Draco can't either. As much as they want each other, sometimes the past gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors as Im typing yet another fic on my phone because of laptop issues. 
> 
> All of these characters and the HP universe belong to J.K. Rowling. This is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Just to be clear, Harry has never truly hated anyone. 

Well, anyone besides the obvious bunch — Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the other Death Eaters. 

He would say Snape is included in that list, but Harry still isn't sure what to make of his role in the war. Ever since Harry met the man, their memories together aren't pleasant whatsoever. It was always the same every year; Snape trying to get him in trouble for no reason (most of the time), taking points from Gryffindor for helping a classmate or just looking at him the wrong way. Harry had truly believed Snape was out to get him, but it turns out that Snape was helping all along. His teaching would've never gave that away though. Anyone who wasn't in Slytherin was punished for it, or so it seemed anyway. The only one Snape ever truly seemed to like was Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn't ever understood why until a few months after the war.

After he destroyed Voldemort, Harry laid low. Everyone was talking about him and how he was a hero, but as much as he wanted to tell everyone not to keep talking about him and just be grateful the most powerful dark wizard to ever exist was finally gone, he decided against it. It would probably just cause /more/ commotion and in spite of that, Harry kept to himself. He stayed at Grimmauld Place for a while then went to The Burrow with the Weasley's, only occasionally reading what everyone was saying about him in The Daily Prophet. One article stuck out to him the most —

**"The Malfoy's and The Wizarding World Savior; bad blood, or new friendship?**

**You may remember the trial of Draco Malfoy, son of Ex-Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, and the way Harry Potter spoke up for him as a key witness claiming Malfoy shouldn't be held responsible for his actions during the war considering the fact that You-Know-Who had been living in his home since their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Potter claims that Malfoy, as much as they hated each other then, was only trying to save his family, the same exact family who was on the Dark Lord's side at the time, and was as good as under the imperius curse. A story of how Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, helped him along the way of his journey to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, seemed to sway the Ministry to side with Potter. While Naricssa and Draco got away with a fee of 150 Galleons each, Lucius was sentenced four months in Azkaban.** **It is likely Harry Potter helped get his sentence reduced by testifying on behalf of his son and wife.**

**Lucius Malfoy, now released, has been photographed in and out of the Ministry for the last few weeks. Possibly trying to get his old job back? Not likely. Sources tell me Lucius has been having meetings with the Minister to set up a fund for the families he destroyed during his time as a Death Eater. Is it possible to actually change? I don't doubt it, but when it comes to the Malfoy's, maybe thats a stretch.**

**One person that seems to believe change can happen to anyone is none other than Harry Potter himself. Yesterday, Mr. Potter was seen having lunch with Draco Malfoy. The two looked to be as though they were friends, my source tells me. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Who would've thought? Makes Albus Dumbledore seem likely to have been friends with You-Know-Who, don't you think?" Cant say I quite agree on that one, but perhaps Harry has seen another side of Mr. Malfoy."**

The photo enclosed with the article was a bit of a shocker to Harry when he had seen it. They were sitting on opposite ends of the table, some butterbeer and soup in front of them. He hadn't even realized anyone was around them. But, he thinks he should've expected it. That was one of the few times he made an appearance in public and people were probably dying for a photo of him. 

The Burrow had been empty when the newspaper came by Owl, and thank heavens too. Mrs. Weasley would've complained about Harry's privacy like she usually did when a photo of him appeared in the paper. 

When she did finally see it though, she questioned Harry as to why he was having lunch with Draco anyways. 

"I just think that he could use a friend. We both had to deal with Voldemort being around us a lot and I just think that it could be beneficial for us to talk. He's apologized for what's done and explained everything. I just really want to move on from the stupid rivalry we had in school." Harry had told her in return. She didn't fully understand because to her, Draco was the one who helped get the war started by letting the Death Eaters into the school, leading to Fred's death, but told Harry that he was remarkable for wanting to forgive. 

The thing is, Harry wasn't even sure if it could be considered forgiveness. The more Harry thought about it, the more Harry wondered if he ever actually blamed Draco for any of the war or anything else. Sure, they were shitheads in school to each other, but the more time they spent together, the more it seemed like it was something else. Perhaps it was just the two of them being aggravated at the other for having a life that they wanted. Draco had parents that loved him more than anything. Lucius had bought the entire Slytherin Quidditch team new brooms just so his son could be on the team and Narcissa was willing to lie to the Dark Lord to save Harry and protect her son. Harry may have had parents that loved him enough to sacrifice their lives for him, but he never got to really know them and have that sort of love Draco does.

On the other hand, Harry had something Draco didn't. Real friends. Ron and Hermione would give anything for him and they nearly gave their lives multiple times to help him defeat Voldemort. They were on the road hunting Horcruxes and had to leave their families behind, what other friends would do that? Their friendship was a type of bond that could never be replaced, no matter the circumstances. Even now, with Ron and Hermione dating, it doesn't feel any different. All three of them are just as close as before, even closer if possible. 

All Draco had was Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. He lost all of them besides Zabini in the war. Pansy went with her family to another country after personally trying to hand Harry over to Voldemort (her parents didn't feel like that would give them much of a welcome back), Crabbe died in the fire, and Goyle...well, nobody actually knows what happened to him. All anyone knows is that he went to join Voldemort and then was never seen again. Draco confessed to Harry that he thinks Goyle was killed too. 

As much as Harry didn't like them, he also didn't hate them just like he didn't hate Draco. Hate was a really strong word and he left it reserved for people who actually deserved to be hated. Granted that he didn't hate Draco... His family was another story. 

Lucius should've gotten more time in Azkaban, but Harry never said anything because he could see how relieved Draco was after knowing his father wouldn't be gone long. Harry could tell that Azkaban did a number on the man and he probably did change some, but he still couldn't help himself.

He was at Grimmauld Place one morning, packing up a bag for The Burrow when Draco arrived through the Floo.

"Hope it's okay that I came by. I just wanted to see you."

Harry stared for a moment, unsure of what to say. Sure, he wanted to see Draco too, but he was starting to find it a little unnerving. Ever since Lucius went to Azkaban, Harry had felt more on edge. Like someone was going to attack him for it. 

"Yeah. Was just getting a bag packed to go to Ron's. Did you need something?"

He could tell that Draco noticed the tension too.

"Look, I don't blame you for my father going to Azkaban. He deserves it. I know that. Don't start shutting me out, Harry."

It happened again a few times after that. Things would go fine for a while, then something would happen or someone would say something and Harry would feel afraid again. He didn't know if it was him being afraid of being around Draco, or just afraid in general. But, whatever it was, Harry couldn't stop it. 

Shutting cabinets too loud or someone screaming made Harry feel on edge, too. 

Maybe thats just to be expected after surviving a war. 

Not only was Harry having problems, but Draco was too. He would tell Harry about nights in the Manor where he could still feel Voldemort's presence. Or times when he would be in the shower and just standing under the water with his eyes locked on the Dark Mark. It had faded some, but Draco knew it wouldn't ever fully go away. 

Harry knew all too well what it was like to be reminded of the past and all of the horrors in your life. 

Not all of the times with Draco ended in misery though. He had been to the Manor to see how Narcissa was doing and most of the time they had tea together and talked to one another about what they planned to do in the future. Narcissa suggested Harry be an Auror, but Harry wasn't sure about it. It would be a good profession, certainly, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that and move on from everything at the same time. Narcissa also told Harry that whenever Lucius gets home, they were going to open a charity for the victims families. 

"He really does feel horrible, Harry. Must you be reminded of his past actions, please remember that fact. My husband was only trying to succeed with making his family safe."

When times like that came, it was one of the bad ones. That was the only time Narcissa had told Harry anything like that and after he stormed out, not wanting to hear another word, she didn't bring it up again. Though Harry did apologize for walking out like that. 

Most of the time, he and Draco hung around at Sirius' old place or occasionally went to The Burrow together. Molly made sure to be as welcoming as she could, though the empty space at the table that Draco filled in was hard to think about.

So they didn't. 

Draco hadn't been over to The Burrow in a while. The last time he visited, he and Harry got into an argument. All had been well, too. They were sitting outside giving each other soft kisses and compliments when a shout came from inside. It was George screaming from in his room because Ginny had laid on Fred's bed. 

"He left it like that and you went and messed it up! Damn it, Ginny, put it back the way it was!

"No, don't even touch it, actually. You'll just mess it up more. Get out."

Fred dying had been the hardest on George and Harry knew it. They were inseparable and even closer than Harry was with Ron and Hermione. Harry's heart broke every time George pretended to be okay in front of everyone, but then late at night, just let it all go in his bedroom.

Most nights everyone let him sob in peace, but other nights Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would go in and comfort him, leaving them all to be sobbing together as a family. 

So when Harry heard George yelling at Ginny, something in him snapped. 

"I think maybe you should leave."

Draco, flabbergasted at the sudden change in air, pulled his hand back from Harry's face, "What?"

And it wasn't even anything Draco did either. 

He just couldn't be around Draco while he thinks about what he would do if he ever had the chance to severely hurt Lucius. 

"I said I think you should leave. George is upset and I dont think its a good idea for you to be here when he is."

"I don't get you, Harry."

A beat of silence played between them. 

"Sometimes you act like you want to be around me all the time and then other times you sound like you want to fucking get rid of me for good. Which is it? Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Don't you understand how hard it is to even /look/ at you and love you at the same time as hating your whole family?"

"You can't blame me for what they did."

"I don't, but every time I think about your family I remember why this will never work. I can't be in a relationship with you because I cant expect you to drop your family just for me. They're important to you, I know, but you can't forget the amount of harm that I and everyone I know has suffered because of them."

The only thing Draco could do was look down at their hands. They were so close to touching, but so still. Neither of them were going to grab the other and it seemed to fit this little relationship they had. 

So close, yet too far away.

 

The first time they had gotten together, it came as a surpise to both of them. It was right after Lucius went to Azkaban and Draco brought Harry back to the Manor. Narcissa was out, trying to do some last minute arrangements at Gringotts concerning their vaults. 

"Doesn't look much different than last time I was here." Harry pointed out as he looked around, fingers gliding over a book shelf in the living room. The way the sun rays barely peaked into the home made it seem sort of eerie...not that it was unusual for Malfoy manor to be eerie. 

"Mother is planning on redecorating while my Father is away. She told me that she wanted to get rid of the bad memories."

Neither of them thought she could actually get rid of all of them, but neither said anything about it either. 

"Thank you for what you did, by the way. Probably wasn't easy for you to do. You know, defending me and all."

"Well, I /did/ accidentally almost kill you one time so I suppose I owed it to you. Beiades, you aren't a bad person, Malfoy. I don't know why you keep insisting that you are."

The silence in the room felt heavy. Like there was a heavy burden in the room and neither of them knew how to get rid of it. But, maybe there wasn't any particular way to get rid of it. It seemed to subside when Draco spoke again. 

"Draco. Call me Draco instead of Malfoy. I think we've been through too much to go by last names anymore."

Draco ended up showing him around, but purposely avoiding the room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were brought the last time he was at the manor. 

Harry felt like the manor wasnt much of a home. It was dark and just seemed unloving. The complete opposite of The Burrow. At least there they had photos of the family hanging on the walls, and a warm welcoming surrounding the place. The manor just seemed sad and cold. Maybe it would be better after Narcissa does some renovation. 

Tea, muffins, and a game of Quidditch later, Hardy found himself a bit more at ease around Draco. 

"Never knew you had your own Quidditch pitch. I have to admit that Im extremely jealous." Harry chuckled, squinting at the Sun in his eyes. 

"I wasn't lying when I said that I had played Quidditch all my life. Just...didn't mention that Im not very good at it. Only reason I joined the team at school is because I hated that you were on your house team in first year."

Harry looked over with a surprised look on his face, "Really? Draco Malfoy was jealous of /me/? My, my...what would Blaise think?"

"Very funny, but actually, Blaise was a little jealous too. I always gave him shit for it, but he was always gone for Weasley."

Harry's wide eye must've made Draco see that he thought he was talking about Ron instead of Ginny. 

"No, not your Weasley. Well, kind of /your/ Weasley. Girl Weasley, whats her name again?"

"Ginny? Shes not 'my' Weasley. Not anymore, anyways. We broke up a few days after everything happened. It was supposed to just be healing time, but we realized that we were happier as friends. But, Blaise? Really? I would've never guessed."

"Ah," Draco nodded, "He just has a thing for girls that play Quidditch. He was almost as annoying as you were when it came to her."

Something about the way Draco's face changed made Harry wonder if his words had deeper meaning. "What do you mean?"

Draco began fumbling with his fingers and shrugged, "Just that you were always looking at her like the Sun gravitated around her." 

Harry has no idea how it happened, but the next thing he knew, greyish-blue eyes were staring into his own and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Thin, soft lips were inching closer and closer to his own and by the time they landed on his own, Harry felt his mouth go dry. He was so nervous, more nervous than he's ever been, but somehow it just felt like it was supposed to happen. 

Which was strange, really, the last person he ever expected to be kissing was Draco Malfoy. 

It had been a really lovely time. It was the first time either of them had ever kissed a boy and right after, they just started laughing uncontrollably and started apologizing to each other for it. Later that night, they both had confessed to always thinking they were into boys. Draco had come out as completely, 100% gay, which came as a shock to Harry because he always thought Draco had something going on with Pansy. However, Draco didn't seem surprised when Harry told him that he didn't exactly care what gender someome was. He just liked nice people. 

"You like nice people? I don't know if I believe that. I dont think I'm that nice."

"Well, who said I liked you anyways?" 

At first, Draco thought Harry was being serious, but then saw a smile threatening to conquer his face and shoved him softly. 

"That was rude. You had me going for a moment and I actually wanted to die, I felt so embarrassed for assuming. Thanks, Harry. Really."

Harry laughed and sighed out loudly, "Well, I think you're nice, or have the potential to be anyways. I want to know you, Draco. Not who you think your parnets want you to be."

Harry stood against the counter at The Burrow, remembering that night so vividly and felt sick to his stomach. He missed Draco so much it hurt and he hated himself for not being able to ignore Draco's family and just concentrate on him. 

Sweet, sweet Draco. He deserved better. Harry wanted to love him and hold him to make him forget everything he's been through. The words of advice Molly had given him when he told her he felt something for Draco started ringing in his ears. 

"Can I ask you something, Mrs. Weasley?"

It had been a rainy day and everyone else in The Burrow was curled up against the couch watching a film on a Muggle TV that Arthur had brought home from work. 

"Of course, Harry, dear. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, I just — how do you know when you really like someone? I mean, I haven't exactly felt like this before and I'm a little confused, I think."

Molly gave him a knowing look and sat down at the table, urging him to do the same. "With Arthur and I, I remember just looking at him and feeling like I could do anything. I wanted him to be happy, even if it meant that I wasn't. He had a girlfriend at the time and I remember telling myself that he was happy so I should be happy for him. He eventually came around and asked me to join him on the Hogsmeade trip, but the point is that, if you really like /someone/, I think that you just know. You just want them to be happy, no matter what."

"But I want Ginny to be happy too, no matter what and what I feel for her is different than what I feel for him." Harry said after a moments thinking, though he hadn't meant to slip out the last part about it being a boy. 

Mrs. Weasley just pat his hand and gave a smile, "Perhaps you want Ginny to be happy in a sibling sort of way. You two did sort of grow up together in a way that you and Ron did and you're like brothers, are you not? I think Draco is different from Ginny because as much as you don't want to admit it, you probably feel like he could be a new beginning for you. Maybe in a way that Ginny wouldn't be, just because you've gone through so much together."

She had been right. Maybe he really did think of Ginny in just a little sister way. Maybe thats what its always been and they were just confused about what they feeling because of how intense their lives were. 

Ron and Hermione were different, of course. Despite growing up together, they weren't as close as Harry and Ron were and maybe it left room for them to develop feelings. 

Harry stood once more, watching as Ron and Hermione laughed in the living room, waiting for Ginny to get home. Her and Blaise had been hanging out a lot and had went to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley something for their anniversary. 

Another good thing that came out of the war was that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville had all gotten an award for helping defeat Voldemort. Neville had destroyed a horcrux and the Ministry felt that was worth rewarding him as well. 1,500 galleons a piece was what they were given, and also a plaster with their names on it at the Ministry. Arthur came home saying how wonderful it was to see everyday after it was put up and continued doing so for at least a week. With the extra gold, the Weasley's were doing far better than before, plus with Mr. Weasley's promotion at work. He didn't go out and do the raids himself anymore, he supervised them and became the boss of everyone else in his department. Molly was beside herself at the news and everyone chipped in to buy him a new muggle TV set so he didn't have to use the old one he got from work. 

"We're back!" Ginny shouted into the home as her and Blaise came through the floo. "Sorry it took so long, couldn't figure out what to get. Blaise showed me this muggle antique store that his mother went to once and we found this really nice book set. Mum could do with some more books, but I knew dad wouldn't touch them so I got a table for him to put beside his bed." 

The bookset was laid out on the table, some classic muggle novels were set in place in a glass case to protect them and must've cost a fortune. The table was definitely old, but in good shape. The dark wood looked shiny and Harry knew Mr. Weasley would appreciate it. 

Turns out that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loved their gifts more than anyone thought they would. Molly absolutely adored the books and decided she would start reading muggle literature (to Arthur's pleasure), and Arthur brought the table up to their bedroom immediately, saying he wanted to store some of his muggle things inside of it to keep them safe. 

 

Harry hadn't heard from Draco over the course of the next week. Throughout all of the family dinner's and time sitting quietly in the living, listening to each other tell stories about Fred, Harry could only think of one thing — Draco.

It was just so hard to forget everything and he wished he could obliviate himself, but that wouldn't solve any of his problems. 

"Harry?" A deep voice rang out into the silence as Harry lay on his bed in Ron's room. 

"Come in." 

As he sat up, Blaise came walking in and shut the door behind him. 

"I wanted to come and talk to you about something. Mind if I sit down?"

Harry shook his head and scoot over to give Blaise more room on the bed. He looked nervous and sweaty and Harry could already tell where this was going. 

"You want to ask Ginny out, don't you?"

A light blush made its way onto Blaise's dark cheeks. "Yeah, I just wanted to check with you in case you didn't want me to. I know its probably weird seeing me here since what happened with Draco and all, but —"

"Its fine. I think you two would be great together." 

Blaise was someone Ginny could count on. He may have a pure blood way of thinking, but he was also kind. He could give Ginny what she deserves and they could really be happy together. Harry could see that they were both extremely happy together and he didn't want anyone to miss out on being with someone who made them feel that way. 

Blaise just smiled in return and looked around, observing the room. "Did Draco ever tell you that he's liked you since he met you?"

Harry didn't like the way the conversation had turned. He didn't want to talk about Draco with Blaise or with anyone else. But had Draco really liked him that long?

"I didnt think so. He doesn't really like admitting he has feelings. Im really the only person he's ever opened up to besides you, so Im going to do him _and_ you a favor. I get that you hate his family. I'm not trying to tell you that you shouldn't because you have every right to, but can't you see it from his way? He loves you, but he loves his family too. I dont think Ive ever seen him so sad. Even after all of the other times you guys have fought or whatever it is you two do. It's difficult to let go, but you really should try, Harry. If you dont, it could ruin everything with Draco, including yourself. His dad really is different now. Give him a chance and if you still feel the same after, maybe you and Draco can find another way to be together. As much as you two have spent pretending to hate each other, wouldn't it be nice to just really be with him?"

Harry really hated that Blaise was right. All of this anger he feels towards Draco's family will never go away if he doesn't do something about it. 

"Send him an owl. I know he'd be accepting and agree to try again."

After Blaise left, Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, his quill and ink, and began writing. 

_Draco,_

_Im sorry for how things have been between us. I know it's not your fault and I haven't meant to take it out on you. I know you aren't your father and I know you have a kind heart even if you don't show it to everyone. I guess I should talk to someone and help myself move on from everything. Sometimes huge bursts of wind scares me. I always feel like I have to keep my eyes open and I guess I was just afraid that your father hasn't changed. A lot of my horrible memories and near death experiences have been around him. Sirius' death is my worst even if your father wasn't actually the one who did it. Your aunt did and I know I cant take that out on you. After all, you did lie to her to save me. How could I ever blame you? I love you to much to ever do that. I haven't been there for you like I should be. You're going through shit too and I promise to try harder, but I cant guarantee I'll be able to be around your father just yet. Please understand._

_If you want to give us another chance like I do, I'd really like it. I miss you so much I feel like I cant breathe sometimes. I hate fighting with you._

_Yours always,_

_Harry_

 

Harry folded the parchment up in half and placed it in an envelope with a red wax seal that the Weasley's had in the kitchen before using their owl to send it off. After Hedwig died, Harry couldn't bring himself to get another Owl just yet. When the Weasley's Owl came back empty handed, Harry wondered if Draco would even write back. Maybe Blaise was wrong.  

 

He didn't get a response until two days later. Two long, sleepless days had past before the Malfoy's Owl came fluttering into an open window with Draco's letter. 

 

_Harry,_

_Sorry took so long to write back. Our Owl has been sick and she hasn't felt like delivering any letters lately. Mother finished up the Manor's redecorating and has invited you to come take a look. She even set you up a bedroom here, but I wasn't sure if you would want one or not so I didn't object. I miss you too. Every second of every day. I do understand how you're feeling, but Its quite frustrating. Why do things have to be so hard? I'll never understand that. I suppose Blaise spoke with you about Ginny? He told me he did. Im actually really happy for him. Never thought Id say that considering its a Weasley. But Ive come to realize they're quite the family, aren't they? Don't tell Molly I said that. She always wants to bake me a cake when I compliment her._

_My mother is holding a starting over gala next week if you'd like to join us. We can meet before then to talk, but I think the gala would be nice to attend. My father will be there, but you won't have to see him. I promise. Send a letter back with my Owl when you can._

_I love you most,_

_Draco_

 

Harry's heart fluttered around endlessly as he finished the letter. He had been so worried that Draco wouldn't forgive him for his behavior and it was a huge relief to know and hear that Draco loved him and missed him. The only thing Harry wasn't sure about was the gala idea. Narcissa was a kind woman and he wanted to support her by being there, but he wasn't sure if he could handle being in the same room as Lucius yet. Not to mention that it'll be his most public outing in a long time. Lunch out with Draco wasn't even supposed to happen, but Draco convinced him to get some fresh air. 

 

_Meeting up sounds nice. Come to Grimmauld Place tomorrow afternoon and I'll cook up some lunch. We can talk about the gala then._

_Harry_

 

 The next morning, Harry left the Weasley's in a hurry. He couldn't remember if he had cleaned Grimmauld Place last time he was there and he would be mortified if he let Draco see how messy it was. Thankfully, the floo network wasn't busy at this time of day since everyone who worked at the Ministry was already gone for work, letting Harry arrive to the home without any troubles. 

Fortunately, the place was clean. Kreacher had passed away a while back and Harry didn't want to get another house elf so all of the cleaning was up to him to do. Not that he didn't have any experience. The Dursley's made sure of that. 

Harry showered before preparing a nice meal. He hardly ate there, but when he did, he was usually cooking for him and Draco. Like last time when Draco figured out how to get the painting of Sirius' mother unstuck from the wall. Poor Walburga hated that she was being moved into the attic, but Harry really couldn't stand listening to her screech at him every time he went by her on the stairs. It ruined the moment every time he and Draco got in the mood. Passing by her with their hands all over each other was Walburga's #1 favorite thing to screech at. "What disrespect you hold for this house! The Noble House of Black will not stand for this! You filthy half blood and you blood traitorous fool, how dare you!" 

Harry had the feeling Draco worked so hard to take her painting down so they could actually make it up the stairs next time. 

The farthest they'd ever gone was a messy hand job here and there, but now that they were going to really, really try to be together properly, Harry was glad the painting was gone. 

A meal of sausages, beef pie, macaroni and cheese (a muggle food that Draco became fond of), and some mashed potatoes was finished and placed on the table before Harry set out two plates and a bottle of wine. 

Right when he finished, Draco came through the floo and smiled at him from the kitchen doorway, looking down at the food.

"Wow, you werent kidding about the food..and I see you made my favorite. Thank you." Draco steps over and gives Harry a soft kiss. 

"I haven't made it in a while so I wanted to surprise you. Even got out the good wine."

Pouring their glasses and sitting down at the other end of the table, Harry scooped up some food onto his plate. 

"I dont know if I can go to the gala. I want to, but...honestly, Im afraid I might punch your dad if I see him. I dont think its a good idea for me to go. Im sorry."

Draco snorted and nodded, "I suppose I agree. Wouldn't want you ending up on the front page of The Daily Prophet because you hit my father. Though Im sure everyone would applaud you."

Just then, Harry got an idea. 

"Wait, what if I did come and I did punch your dad?"

"I think I would have to laugh and then be angry about it. He really has changed, Harry."

Maybe if he punched Lucius he would let out some of the anger he has towards him. He supposes it would be a good idea to go. And everyone says he's changed. Maybe Harry is being unfair by not listening. 

"Okay, I'll go. On one condition; If I hit him, it's because he deserved it so you cant be upset with me."

 


End file.
